The Fix Up
by slythadri
Summary: 5 years after the war Harry and Hermione are hopelessly single, so they decide to fix each other up. Dramione, Hansy. EWE. Rated M for language and may have some explicit sex scenes in future chapters. I don't own any Harry Potter content.
1. Chapter 1

Timeline: 5 years after the war.

"I'm telling you Hermione, you are wrong. And you know I wouldn't say that lightly".

Hermione rolled her eyes "Harry I know quidditch is your thing and not mine but I'm pretty sure there can't be more than a couple of hundred possible fouls. It's a simple game for Merlin's sake".

"Actually, there are 700 hundred possible fouls in quidditch. I'm sorry to pop your bubble Granger". They turned around to where the familiar low drawl came from. There, casually leaning on the bookshelfs at Flourish and Blots, a smirk on his face, was non other then Draco Malfoy.

"Ha!" Harry lifted his fists in triumph, while Hermione scowled at him and then lift her chin and turned to Draco

"well, thanks for the correction Malfoy. I guess it was time for Harry to beat me at least once".

Draco gave a low, sexy chuckle

"don't take it personally Granger, I know you are fond of facts, and that was simply a fact. But since I did hurt your pride a bit allow me to make it up to you". He pulled a small vial from his pocket that seemed to contain seeds and put one on the palm of his hand

"I'm taking these to my mother for her garden" and he performed a wandless spell that transformed the seed into the most perfect white rose. He offered it to Hermione "with my apologies milady".

She took it, looking at him with wide eyes. Then he looked at Harry with a big grin "Potter, always a pleasure".

Harry chuckled bowing his head "Lord Malfoy".

When he turned on his heel to leave Hermione followed with her eyes, head cocked like a confused dog. He was quite the sight, very tall, broad shouldered, obviously athletic, perfect fitting clothes.

"When did he got so big?" was all she managed to say.

Harry looked like a light turned on in his head "big! that's it" and he ran after Draco "hey Malfoy!"

Draco turned around with a questioning brow.

Harry caught up with him and said "I have a game coming next Saturday, at the intramural league, and we need a good beater, someone strong. The other team has Marcus Flint…"

Draco finished for him "and his only mission is to get your puny seeker arse off the broom. You need a bodyguard".

Harry nodded.

Draco smiled "I'm your guy Potter. Consider your arse protected".

Harry gave him a huge grin. "Thank you Malfoy. Afterwards we'll go for drinks and food. Hermione will be there" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Draco smirked, eyebrow lifted high "I guess I may want to perform admirably then". And with that he waved good bye and left.

Harry went back to the bookstore with a spring in his step, and found Hermione smiling dreamily at her rose.

"I got Malfoy to play beater for us next Saturday. Now you won't have to worry about me getting thrown off my broom" he said with exaggerated hand gestures that mocked her overly protective tendencies. Before she could retort he added "Oh and I think I may have possibly kind of, maybe, sort of… fixed you up with him".

Hermione's jaw dropped before she squealed "what? Harry you prat, how dare you!"

Harry rolled his eyes

"you haven't dated anyone, really dated anyone in a very long time. And I see how you look at him. He's a handsome bloke and he is very smart, I dare say as smart as you. You only hold back because is Malfoy, but we all have seen him around in the last few years and worked with him, you more than anyone. He's a brilliant lawyer and has done a lot for your charity cases at Magical Creatures. I honestly don't understand how you two hadn't get it on yet".

Hermione puffed and tried to retort "you hadn't dated anyone either, since your engagement fell through". Harry shrugged "so we are a couple of hermit crabs. Maybe we need a push".

Later that week Hermione was sitting on her couch, looking at the rose that was on a long vase on the coffee table in front of her, when she heard a knock on the window. A beautiful eagle owl was standing there, holding a small parcel. She opened the window, pet the owl and gave it a treat. She took the parcel and unwrapped it. It was a used edition of Quidditch Through the Ages, and it had a note stick to the cover.

 _This was my school book._

 _I double checked the fact we discussed, you can find it on page 57._

 _But you may also find an interesting scribble on the last blank page._

 _See you Saturday._

 _Buy me a drink if we win?_

 _DM_

Hermione asked the owl to wait. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote:

 _A drink it is._

 _Do you have a female friend that may want to buy Harry a drink?_

 _HG_

And with a satisfied smirked she gave the owl the scroll and sent it on its way.

She sat on the couch with the book and smiled. She smelled it. She loved the smell of books, and this one was also infused with Draco's unique cologne. He probably had read it many times. She opened it on page 57, where he had circled the fact about the 700 fouls. He even wrote a note next to it

 _Told you_

He had also drawn a smiley face that was charmed to wink. She giggled. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe Draco Malfoy was really flirting with her.

Then she looked up the last blank page. The length along the binding had been carefully folded, as to hide something scribbled there but without making it very obvious. There was another note with an arrow pointing at the folded inner edge

 _I think I wrote this 4_ _th_ _year, after the Yule ball_

When she pulled the page to stretch it there was a line scribbled following the direction of the binding.

 _HG is the prettiest girl in school_

She blinked and read it over and over again. She was brought back to the present by the knock on the window. The owl was back with a small scroll.

 _I got the perfect one._

 _Is a double date._

 _DM_


	2. Chapter 2

That Saturday Hermione was sitting on the bleachers at the intramural sports facility, smiling to herself. She was not a quidditch fan, but had supported Harry playing since they were in school, and was used to watching his games. But today was different. She was nervous because she had a date with Draco Malfoy. She also felt smug because she had talked Draco into bringing a date for Harry. She wondered who could it be.

As if summoned, Draco apparated with someone in tow.

"Ugh, I hate side-along apparation. Why couldn't you just tell me where were we going?"

Pansy Parkinson wobbled on her pump heels, trying to keep her balance on the bleachers, so Hermione offered a hand to help her gain it again.

"Thank you," she said, looking at Hermione for the first time.

Draco gave both of them a big grin and said, "Enjoy the game, ladies," and disapparated with a pop.

Pansy stood there, still holding Hermione's hand, looking confused, then turned to the spot where he had been a second ago and called, "Draco?" Then she saw him apparate onto the field and she yelled, "Draco! Draco Malfoy! I've told you, I'm not a lesbian!"

Hermione laughed out loud. "Pansy calm down. I'm not your date".

Pansy looked at her and sat. "No offense, Granger, you are very pretty, but Draco kept bugging me about not dating, and then he asked me point blank if I didn't take any of his suggestions because I was a lesbian."

Hermione patted her hand. "None taken, Pansy. But seriously, I'm not your date. And please, call me Hermione." She pointed to the pitch, where Harry was running in late, his jersey still in his hand, so his torso was on display. "That's your date."

Pansy looked at him and gaped. She called a vendor over and got herself a pair of omnioculars so she could zoom in on her intended date. "When in Merlin's name did Potter get so hot?"

Hermione smirked, satisfied. "He's a big adherent to the idea that Aurors need to be in top shape and not rely only on spells, they need to be physically strong too."

Pansy was enthralled. "Oh no no no no!" she sat deflated and pouted after a moment. "He put on his shirt."

"Maybe Draco got this one right, don't you think?" Hermione asked.

Pansy laughed. "Maybe. What about you, how did you end up in this double date?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry fixed me up."

"Well, about time. I think Draco has been pining over you for quite some time now."

Hermione smiled and looked at the guys. They seemed to be enthusiastically discussing strategies. This was the first time they would be playing as a team instead of against each other. This could be interesting.

The game was a blast. Harry was not lying when he said that Marcus Flint's mission was to throw him off his broom, but then Draco's mission was to protect Harry at all costs. They were amazingly coordinated. It probably was the result of the times they used to play seeker against each other. They had chased one another many times and they knew a lot about the other's flying style, so Draco was able to easily follow Harry while keeping an eye on Flint, who was getting more and more frustrated.

In a heart stopping finale, Harry took a vertical dive for the snitch and Flint beat the bludger straight at him. Draco put himself on the path of the bullet-fast ball and hovered in place, waiting for it to approach and beat it so violently that the thing exploded, almost throwing him off his broom. Hermione and Pansy gasped, but he quickly mounted himself back, right on time to see Harry make a right angle move and scoop the snitch. They both landed and jumped off their brooms, high-fiving and boasting loud howls of victory.

Up on the bleachers the girls cheered and hugged excitedly while they both tried to keep their balance on their heels. They both would have preferred to wear more sensible shoes with their tight jeans, but they were excited about having dates, so beauty beat comfort. They decided to side-apparate in front of the locker rooms, as Hermione was the one that knew where to go.

While they were waiting for the boys to shower and primp, Pansy let all her nervousness show. "Do you think Potter could really like me? I mean, with our history and all."

"Harry is the most magnanimous person I've ever met, and I know you wrote him a letter a few years ago asking for his forgiveness. He really appreciates those kinds of gestures. But please call him by his given name, he prefers that. It softens him up, not that he needs that much mollifying." Hermione gave her a comforting smile.

Pansy smiled back. "You know, people always try to fix me up with strong-headed guys; they think I need conflict. I think it's the opposite. I would like to spend some time with someone that's mellow. I know I get riled up easily, but I respond well to kindness. I'm more like a feisty kitten," she finished with a shy smile.

"Well, if you want kindness, you came to the right place. That boy is made of kindness."

Harry and Draco walked out of the locker room and the girls jumped to hug and congratulate their respective best friends.

"You guys were amazing!"

"It was so exciting!"

"The flying synchronicity was beautiful"

"You two make a great team."

The boys puffed up, feeling proud, and Draco took advantage of the moment to switch partners, placing his arm around Hermione's waist. "I believe this lady owes me a drink."

Hermione gave him a big smile. "Indeed I do." They started walking, leaving the other two to fend for themselves.

Pansy smiled sweetly, "Hi, Harry."

He returned the smile and offered his arm. "Hey, Pansy, thanks for coming today."

He was still high on adrenaline and that gave him the push to take charge in a situation where he would usually be very shy.

She laced her arm with his and put her other hand on top too. He realized that she was walking on high heels, so he assumed she needed the support, but the closeness the gesture gave them was quite nice.

On her part, Pansy did need the support, but she was also taking the opportunity to feel up Harry's arms, which felt like rocks. Oh boy. She was getting more excited by the minute, and that was exhilarating and terrifying. If he didn't show much interest she would be devastated.


	3. Chapter 3

It may have been the excitement of the game, or the fact that Pansy sneaked a flask of firewhisky and the girls had been sipping from it, but Hermione found herself very relaxed walking with Draco, his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist, chatting and laughing animatedly.

"So, did you really wrote that line back in fourth year? The one on the back of the book?"

He smiled wildly

"Yup. I was feeling upset and rebellious and we had sneak a flask of my father's firewhisky. I took two sips and my fourteen year old ass was drunk. So I left the party and went to my room before everyone else. I saw the book and for whatever reason thought I could write on it and no one would know. I wrote the first thing that crossed my mind. Then I panicked and folded the page to hide it."

She smiled, feeling her heart melting.

"Wow. That must have been a scary moment for you."

He shrugged.

"It was, but the real pain came next morning. I was pitifully hangover and also it hit me that I was not going to be able to just walk to you and ask you out, not even talk to you in a civilized way, my father would beat me up or worse . Then Voldemort killed Diggory and summoned my father and the terror sat in. I had to suppress my feelings just to survive."

Hermione felt her heart shrink. She had made peace with the fact that the students involved on the dark side were put in that position by their parents and eventually found themselves in too deep. But to hear the story of a fourteen year old boy that had to hide a scribble for fear of his father finding out that he liked a particular girl was too sad. She stopped walking and made him turn to face her. She looked into his grey eyes and said

"I'm glad is all over and we are here now. But I also wish I could have just a moment with that boy."

He ran his fingers through her hair and cupped her face with his hand

"I'm here now. And I still think that Hermione Granger is the prettiest girl in school."

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

A few steps behind Harry leaned to speak in Pansy's ear

"That slow burn is catching fire pretty fast. If we don't keep up we're going to be left behind."

She laughed softly, blushing a bit and letting the fingers of her free hand run over his arm in a flirty touch. They caught up with the kissing couple and Harry cleared his throat.

"Can I help you Potter? Shouldn't you be trying to get lucky instead of interrupting other people's happy moments?"

Pansy blushed darker and chided

"Draco!"

Harry shook his head.

"Come on Pansy. Let's show these people that we have nothing to be jealous of."

He took her free hand and lift it to his lips, pressing a kiss on her knuckles, then kept walking pass the other two. Pansy looked back for a second on time to see them give her excited thumbs up.

Hermione watched them walk away for a minute.

"Wow. I've never seen Harry act so bold. This may be an unprecedented matchmaking success."

Draco grunted and faced her again, holding her close

"Whatever. Right now they are just stealing the spotlight from me. Can I have your attention back please?"

She chuckled

"If you must ."

And with that she pulled him down for another kiss.

Very slowly the four of them made it to the pub where the rest of the team and their friends were waiting for them. Everyone at the table clapped loudly and cheered when the heroes of the hour arrived. They quickly put shots in their hands and made them go through two rounds before letting them have a sit. The liquor definitely helped the two couples keep up their current flirtations. Hermione was laughing loudly to whatever dirt Draco was spilling in her ear, and Harry was now sitting with his arm over the back of Pansy's sit, tracing circles with his fingers on her shoulder while he leaned in to listen to her fill him up on what her life had been for the past five years. His life was public knowledge for the most part, so he was eager to know more about hers.

Oliver Wood approached the table and looked around frustrated.

"There is no room for the star goalkeeper on this table"

Draco scooped Hermione from her chair quickly and sat her on his lap, making her squeal.

"There you go Wood, an empty seat".

Hermione swat his arm but immediately placed her hands around his neck.

Harry watched the scene, looking impressed

"Smooth move" he said. Then he pretended to look around and asked Pansy "do you think anyone else needs a seat?"

She blushed and gave him a little push, then left that hand resting on his forearm. He moved it swiftly to hold her hand, fingers laced.

The sight of Harry Potter on a date with Pansy Parkinson was causing more than a stir. People outside their table were openly staring and obviously gossiping. She felt a ping of embarrassment. They must be wondering what was the savior of the wizarding world doing with the bitch that tried to sell him. They may think she had him under the imperious curse. When Harry gave her a questioning look she relayed her thoughts to him.

Harry shrugged, unfazed.

"Maybe we can start a rumor that you offered yourself to me as a sex slave to atone for your sins. It may become a hit installment soap opera on Witch Weekly," he said with a wicked grin.

She gaped and felt a shiver ran down her spine and all the way to her clit. Who was this guy? She was feeling more than hot under the collar and it was getting harder to not straddle him and snog him unconscious. She gave thanks for her pureblood restraint because her body was telling her to take this guy to a back alley and let him have his way with her like a ten sickle whore. She excused herself to go to the powder room and signaled Hermione to come with her.

Once they were safely out of sight she let it all out.

"Sweet Salazar, that man is the hottest thing I have ever seen. I think my panties are going to catch on fire. What the hell? Is he some secret Casanova or something? Is he safe or am I going to get crushed here?"

Hermione laughed so hard she had to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Harry is the safest guy you would ever meet. He hasn't even been on a date in over a year. Honestly I have never seen him behave like this, not even when he was engaged. I think you're exactly what he needed to break out of celibacy."

Pansy looked dumbfounded.

"Over a year? Tell me something, hypothetically, if I were to go home with him..."

Hermione finished the sentence for her

"He would owl you the next day. And floo call you and call you on the telephone if you have one. Trust me, he is a sap. You just have a way to turn him on. I'm impressed."


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to the Noble and most Ancient House of Black"

Harry smirked walking out of the floo, with Pansy on tow.

She looked around, curious.

"I think I was here once when I was little. Or maybe just heard stories about it. There is a magical tapestry with the family tree right?"

Harry nodded and showed her to the room where the legendary object was. He kept his hand possessively on the small of her back, and it felt like it was a magical rope tying her will to his bid. She hadn't been so aroused in a very long time. She couldn't think of a single time she felt like this. The thing is, because of her upbringing, she only had dated Slytherins; her love life had been a series of power games and she always had come out the assumed victor, yet lost herself along the way.

But there was no game here. Harry was a true Gryffindor, which meant he wore his heart on his sleeve, but also everything else. His passion, his raw desires, and the animalistic need to submit her to his will tonight. Maybe he saw her as slightly dangerous, and needed to assert his dominance over her before indulging. Maybe for once she wanted to submit.

She pretended to be very interested in the names on the tapestry, trying to buy herself some time to sort out the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her, though she knew it was an exercise in futility. Her will checked out at the floo, the last remains of her Slytherin self preservation instinct burned by the green flames. She told herself that she was a grown woman, capable of enjoying sex if she wanted to, and if she chose to engage in a one night stand that was nobody's business.

"That tapestry is been there for over 500 years. I'm sure it will still be there in the morning."

Harry stood flush against her back. She could feel the warmth of his body radiating, and then he pushed a bit more, letting her feel the hardness of his arousal.

Her breath grew shallow. She felt vulnerable, something she never allowed herself to feel, but she didn't feel endangered. It felt forbidden and out of the lines of propriety, and that made it all the most tempting.

"You are supposed to be a good man, Harry Potter. A chivalrous man."

Harry moved her hair to the side and started trailing kisses on her neckline, going up to speak in her ear

"I am a gentleman, Pansy Parkinson. But there is something about you that makes me want to be not so proper. I want to be bad for once ." He switched to the other side of her neck, again moving her hair, only this time he grabbed a handful in his fist and pulled slightly to lean her head against his chest.

"Would you allow me to be bad tonight? I promise it will feel so good."

She let him pull her head back a bit more so he could reach her mouth and kiss her. He was ravenous, tasting her desperately while his hands teased the contours of her body, making her legs fail. He scooped her in his arms and she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and reached with her mouth to lick and bite at his neck, making him growl wildly while he carried her towards the bedroom and let her fall on the bed.

He unceremoniously took off his glasses and his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. Then he crawled on the bed and looked at her, laid beneath him, breathing in shallow gasps, flushed with desire. He traced the shape of her face with his fingers and then traced the contour of her lips. She responded by taking that finger into her mouth and sucking softly. He growled again and commanded "let me see you ". She kept her eyes locked on his while unbuttoning her blouse and jeans. He helped her out of those and swipe his hand underneath her back to unhook her bra, throwing it all in a pile on the floor. He looked at her for a long minute and then in a predatory move he slid his nose from her belly up to her breasts, finally burying his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Delicious" was all he said.

She felt daring and ran her fingers down his magnificent chest, then followed the shape of his abs, until she reached the unbuttoned fly. She grabbed the zipper with two fingers and slowly pulled it open. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. She caressed the hard shaft, making him hiss. Without breaking eye contact she pushed his jeans down to his thighs. Then she grabbed him with one hand and with the other pushed her panties to side and aligned him to her entrance. She pushed her hips up, impaling herself on him. He let out a savage growl before thrusting roughly, one hand pulling and ripping the panties off while she finished pushing his jeans off with her feet. They went into a frenzy of thrusts, of hungry kisses, of desperately wanting to consume each other and meet at the other shore of this flooded river of ecstasy.

After they came down from that incredible high he laid next to her, caressing, taking in the details of her soft form. He said one word

"Beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you all so much for your support. I'm delighted how much love this piece has received. Please take a look at other stories I have posted and let me know your thoughts!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the pub Draco was feeling bold and ready to get out of there. He'll be dammed if Potter got lucky before him.

"So. Would you like to see that fourteen year old boy's room?"

"You mean your flat?"

"No, I mean my old room at the manor. There is someone there I would like you to meet "

"What about your parents?"

"The manor is huge. We would go in and out unnoticed, we could vacation there unnoticed."

Hermione felt young and naughty and curious.

"Lead the way then ".

Hermione stumbled on her high heels when she walked out of the main floo of the manor but Draco was waiting for her and quickly caught her in his arms.

"Thank you Lord Malfoy. You are my hero tonight ".

"My pleasure milady." And with that he dipped her for a theatrical kiss.

That lasted for about a full minute until a soft female voice spoke, full of mockery.

"What say you Lucius, should we alert them of our presence?"

"I don't know my dear. I have not been to the theater in a while, and now entertainment has presented itself freely."

Narcissa followed "What do you think will be the next scene? Would he confess his longings?"

"Knowing the young Lord I dare say he will appeal to the lady's pride and repeat all those praises we have heard over and over again".

"Ah. Like the times he comes for dinner and relays how wonderful a day at work was".

"How efficient and organized she is "

"How her passion pours through her pores."

Draco rolled his eyes and helped Hermione stand straight. She was blushing crimson.

"Good evening Mother, Father. I thought you would have retired for the night. "

Hermione said in a small voice "good evening Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy ".

Lucius nodded and Narcissa gave her a sweet smile "we're sorry to have ruined your little romantic moment, but I must say we are glad it finally happened. There is only so much pining over unrequited love we were going to allow around here before telling the boy to man up and ask to court you. Enough is enough ".

Draco managed to keep a straight face. "If you two are done with your fun please excuse us. I want to introduce Miss Granger to Jean-Jaques. "

Hermione gave him a curious look while Narcissa put her hand on her heart and smiled.

Draco offered his arm and with a nod to his parents walked Hermione towards his wing of the manor.

Lucius said to his wife "so, you are definitely on board with having half blood grandchildren."

Narcissa replied "I am on board with having beautiful, blond, curly haired, genius grandchildren ".

Meanwhile Draco was trying to get back in the romantic mood.

"I'm sorry about that. I will change the wards so you can come directly to my suite, although this was not really my original plan. I do have a place of my own" he said with a wink.

"But apparently there is someone here I must meet?"

"Oh yes. Jean-Jacques is been my faithful companion for more than 20 years, he can attest to the truth of all the things I've told you."

They walked into the beautiful suite. Elegant but sober furniture, quidditch memorabilia, and on one wall floor to ceiling shelfs filled with stuffed dragons. Hermione smiled widely "oh Merlin this is adorable. If anyone had told me I wouldn't believe it."

He pulled her hand to direct her to the bed. He slipped his shoes and climbed on it, she did the same. They laid their heads on the pillows and she saw what, or who was sitting in between them.

"This is Jean-Jaques. Jean-Jeaques, this is Hermione Granger, the girl I used to talk about all the time when we were at Hogwarts."

A faded green stuffed dragon was sitting in between the pillows. Hermione smiled and took the little stuffed paw.

"Enchanté Jean-Jeaques. Je suis Hermione." (A pleasure Jean-Jaques. I am Hermione)."

Draco was elated. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. "I knew you two would get along."

They quickly undressed down to their undergarments, and then slow down and took on each other's forms, months of secret mutual crushes while working together finally finding an outlet, both desperately aroused, yet trying to make this moment last.

He brushed his fingers over her beautiful loungerie set

"This is the same color as the dress you wore for the ball."

She smiled widely

"It is. I thought I may be able to give you a little bit of that night back."

Draco had to make an effort to hold his tongue and not propose right then and there. He was a pureblood, he knew this could definitely work just as his parents marriage had, not exactly arranged but based on their aligned wants and needs.

But Hermione was a muggleborn and she needed to be courted like a modern woman. He could wait, but he had already decided that she would be his, and no other man would have a prayer. Everyone better stay out of his way. There is no fury in hell like a Malfoy in love.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke up next morning feeling peaceful. The soft light coming through the window shone over the soft curls of Hermione's hair that covered her naked back, giving her the appearance of a sleeping forest nymph. He couldn't help longing that this contentment had been available for him years ago.

The truth was this moment, or its younger, more innocent version, could not have happened when they were back in school. Back then his parents were bigoted, though not really evil, but his father was certainly full of misguided ambition. Three years in Azkaban and two so far under house arrest, where his wife was now ruling with iron fist, had forced him to change his views, but always with an undercurrent of the old Lucius. When he figured out that his son was interested in the most famous and powerful muggleborn witch in Britain, he saw a golden opportunity. If she became a Malfoy they would be redeemed.

Draco wished his reasons were more pure, but he would take what he could. In the end, it was his life and he wanted to be happy. To make her happy.

A knock on the window brought him back to reality. Pansy's small snow owl was waiting outside. He got out of bed and let the owl in. There was a small note attached.

 _Meet us for brunch at diagon alley?_

 _P_

Draco smiled widely. Pansy was his best friend, had gone to changes similar to his own and now apparently she landed the nicest guy in London. Much as it pained him to admit it, Harry freaking Potter was the nicest guy in London.

 _Give us two hours._

 _I need a morning pick me up_

 _D_

The owl went back to Grimmauld place with the reply and Pansy read it to Harry.

"I'll be dammed if I let Malfoy have his way with my best friend and not pay him in kind. Get your gorgeous butt back here" he said patting the empty spot on the bed.

She rolled her eyes and climbed back. "And what about what I want?".

He smirked "I thought we agreed that you are currently under sexual slavery, owned by me".

She straddled him, but gave him a lifted eyebrow.

He gave her a pensive look. "Do you want your freedom?"

She looked into those emerald green eyes and retorted "I'm a high maintenance slave, you know."

He smirked "I have access to the vaults of House Potter, House Black and House Peverell. I'm a Lord".

She leaned down and spoke brushing his lips "I have plenty of money. What if what I want is your heart?"

He grabbed the hair behind her neck "you will have to give me yours first."

She melted into his kiss. For once she didn't have a plan, an objective or an ambition. She would have wanted him even if he was just the orphan boy from Hogwarts. If he was just the auror. Or if he had been born into his rich inheritance. It didn't matter. Harry Potter was the man that shook her core and her only ambition was to shake his. She had her own money, her own career and every material good she could want. But now she wanted more. She wanted him.

Hermione and Draco got to the restaurant a few minutes early and got them all a nice table at the front patio. From there they saw them coming. They looked stunning. Harry was wearing a fitted buttoned up shirt and dark jeans, holding a giggly Pansy, arms around each other's waists, and it was obvious she never went home. She was wearing one of his oxford shirts tied with his belt as a mini dress, with the high pumps and jewelry she had the day before.

Draco laughed. "Well, if someone can pull off the walk of shame look that would be Pansy."

They approached the table and kissed all around (of course Draco made a big production of refusing to kiss Harry as a matter of principle). They sat and ordered a round of mimosas and got down to catching up.

Hermione started by throwing the other couple a mischievous look "so, how did it go? Did you kids had fun last night."

Pansy retorted "nuh uh! You first. You were the ones with the slow burn driving everyone crazy."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. "Well, Draco decided to seduce me by introducing me to Jean-Jaques."

Pansy made a squeaky "awe" sound and Harry asked her "who's Jean-Jaques?"

She answered in his ear "stuffed dragon, has it since we were kids. So cute!"

Harry shook his head smiling "I'll say it again. Smooth."

"But then for that we had to go to Malfoy manor and we had to enter through the main floo. We were kissing there for a while before realizing that Draco's parents were standing in the room.

Harry and Pansy cracked laughing "what did they say?"

Hermione kept going "well believe it or not they started making fun of Draco for being so slow to start the courting. Apparently he's been talking about me at the dinner table for a while."

Harry was impressed "oh wow. So your parents are ok with you guys dating?"

Draco waved a dismissive hand "please, my mother left the Black family name book casually out where we could find it. She's dreaming of blonde and curly children with stars names."

Hermione laughed softly and blushed. That sounded actually very nice. When she regained her composure she asked

"Well, now that you know what happened with us is your turn. What is going on there?" She made a hand gesture to sign between the other couple.

They looked at each other and Harry spoke for both of them "well, due to past situations we agreed that Pansy needs to give herself to me as a sex slave. The thing is I'm considering keeping the ownership. She's quite proficient."

Pansy blushed and swat his arm with both hands "Harry! That's private!"

He smirked and hold her face to kiss her "come on baby, we're all best friends here. You girls would talk and we guys would talk. Sharing tips keeps things spicy."

She pouted but let him kiss her for a while until Draco cleared his throat.

"I see how it is Potter. I know an excellent provider of magical ties and ropes for play."

Both girls face palmed.

Harry gave him a cocky look "please. I'm an auror. I know many great binding spells."


	7. Chapter 7

Timeline: 21 years after the war

"What was it again ? The spell you told me before the kids barged in?"

"Fictus Incarcerus. You will feel tied up but as soon as you really need to move the spell breaks. Harry is amazing with it. It's supposed to be used by the aurors if they needed to pretend to be trapped. So far he's only used in the bedroom. Yesterday he caught me with it when I was arranging Albus' trunk. He argued that it was my fault for bending down. Not that he could do anything to me with the kids running in and out of the rooms. "

Hermione laugh. "Oh well. Today is the day. All of them are going to Hogwarts and we are left to our own devices until Christmas."

Pansy sigh "I'm so conflicted. I'm going to miss them so much, but on the other hand I've been dreaming of being tied up on the dining table. And the library. And the drawing room."

Hermione shook her head. "Please tell me that you do perform cleaning spells after. My children eat on that table."

Pansy waved a dismissive hand "of course I do. But I would suggest you don't put your hands on Harry's desk at the ministry. That's my favorite spot because the kids are not around but we are always in a rush before somebody needs him so he's the one that has to clean after I run out of there."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll make sure to check before putting anything on that desk. We use Draco's office but being private practice we usually have time to live it spotless after. Still, people wonder why I supposedly go to lunch with my husband and still come back running and chewing on a sandwich. They might think he's a cheap sod."

Pansy cracked laughing.

Both women looked back to where their husbands were levitating trunks into the train. Their youngest sons, Scorpius and Albus, were going to Hogwarts for their first year and they both were very attached to their dads. For the men this year was going to be very hard. They had made an effort to give all their children the kind of family lives they wished could have had themselves.

Draco wanted them to have real friendships, not allies like his father had done with him. It actually gave him a sense of sweet revenge when Lucius complained that the young Malfoy heir had "grown a Potter limb", because Scorpius refused to go anywhere or do anything without Albus. To add insult to injury Albus was a sweetheart and Narcissa doted on him as much as her own grandson, so the Potter kid had his own room at Malfoy manor.

Harry for his part wanted his children to have a family. Parents and siblings, as he had longed for himself. And they did, not only they had him and Pansy, but also they had a blood grandmother in the Parkinson matriarch and surrogate grandparents on the Malfoys and the Grangers.

"James, be a sweetheart and help me with my owl?" Cassiopeia Granger-Malfoy (Cassie to all that loved her) was a gorgeous thirteen year old girl with platinum curls down to her waist, grey eyes and the features and skin tone of her mother. And James Potter was absolutely entranced by her. His friends mocked him relentlessly, because he was always ready to do the girl's bid.

But if anyone dared to say anything about her beloved James, Cassie would unleash her righteous fury on them. In proper Malfoy fashion she had claimed James as hers a long time ago, or at least her mother blamed her possessiveness on the Malfoy blood. However, when she expressed her concern to Harry he rolled his eyes.

"You mean she's possessive in the same way that you claimed guardianship of me first year?"

Still, Hermione did worry about the boy. Her daughter was Narcissa's granddaughter through and through, and she had the charm and self assurance of the Black women. She feared when they got a bit older Cassie would roll all over him and break his heart. Yet Harry and Pansy were less concerned about the whole debacle. Both Draco and Hermione were fiercely loyal, so at least they could count on the girl being forward with her feelings. She was a Gryffindor after all.

The children were finally on the train, and the parents watched the red steam engine roll for a while. Draco spoke first.

"So, bets? I have 50 galleons on two new Slytherins ".

Pansy nodded "yup, 50 on that too. Time to balance the scales"

Harry rolled his eyes "please. Al is a Potter. I say one Slytherin one Gryffindor."

Hermione gave it some thought "I don't know. I must say I'm still surprised Cassie is a Gryffindor. She has too much Narcissa in her. But whatever it is I'm sure they will go together. I guess as a matter of principle I'll say two Gryffindors."

Draco rolled his eyes "no way. I agree with Pansy, they each have Slytherin parent too. Breakfast tomorrow to wait for the owls?"

Pansy grabbed her husband and said "the new café at diagon alley. Now if you excuse us we have to clean the house." And they were gone with a pop.

Hermione rolled her eyes "you know that 'clean the house' is code for 'my husband is going to tie me up and have his way with me all over the house'. Like we don't know that Kreacher is the one that cleans after them."

Draco gave her a devilish smirk "well Mrs Malfoy, I'll say you are jealous and don't want to be left behind. Shall I take you home and shag you unconscious? As a matter of principle?"

She returned the smile "as a matter of principle. And I found out about a spell I definitely want to try."

Draco scooped her bridal style and apparate them home.

The next day the four of them were sitting at breakfast at the posh café when the official owls arrived. Draco and Pansy grabbed the scrolls first and yelled at the same time "YES!" then high-fived each other. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. The scales got balanced after all.


End file.
